


One Last Goodnight

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Myan - Freeform, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has decided to depart from the Fake AH Crew, but it isn’t just a group of friends he’s leaving behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> In which my love for Myan expands to me finally writing them.

No one spoke about it after it happened, or even tried to stop it before it did.

They understood full well that arguing with him over the subject would do no use. He had already made up his mind, weeks in advance before he even announced it to them.

Geoff merely wished him well, letting him know that if he decided to come back one day, there would always be a spot open.

Jack helped him pack everything up and pushed back the emptiness he felt inside once the room was cleared out of his belongings.

Ray and Gavin made constant jokes about how this “murder break” of his was now permanent, which was something no one but them laughed at. Really, they found themselves to be comedians, but Geoff just kept telling them to shut up.

And then there was Michael, who hadn't dared to look him in the eye or stay in the same room for long since the announcement. Yes, no one had tried to convince him to stay, but when he saw the urgent look on Michael's face, he figured the convincing would begin now. Better late than never, he supposed, but this was awfully late, considering he was going to leave in the morning.

Michael didn't try convincing him, though. Instead, he asked, in the softest tone, “Why?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, slightly taken aback. He had idly explained his reasons when he told everyone, but he could admit he was a little vague in the end. His lips twitched up as he said, “You've heard what Ray and Gavin have been saying... I'm on a permanent murder break.” Oh, he was so relieved those two weren't around; he didn't need them hearing him say that and being encouraged. He felt a lump form in his throat when Michael's response was rolling his eyes, and he tried swallowing it down.

“Cut the bullshit, Ryan,” Michael grumbled. “I know you better than anyone here and I know that what you told us about wanting to start over or whatever the fuck isn't all of it.” Ryan couldn't deny that.

When Michael was new to the Fake AH Crew, Ryan had been the one to show him the ropes and took him under his wing for the first few months. Although, after it was evident Michael was basically a natural at what he did and could handle almost any dangerous situation they found themselves in, he still hung around Ryan the most during their jobs. In fact, Geoff would sometimes purposely partner them together during particular heists, because they genuinely made a good team and never disappointed. It came to no one's surprise when the friendship that continued to grow between them started to appear more than that. Nothing was ever said about it, but there were times where one of the guys would catch the two in a moment of long shared stares out in the balcony.

Once, after a job, Geoff couldn't get in contact with either of them and went running to look for their whereabouts only to stumble upon them in an alleyway. Michael was up against the wall with Ryan in front of him and their lips moving together gently. Ryan had a hand resting on Michael's hip while another ran through the soft curls that were Michael's hair. It was dark out as well, the sun having been down for hours, and Geoff was having a hard time finding where Michael's hands were, but then he realized how wrong of him it was to be watching this. He turned on his heel and walked off quietly, deciding to let them be; he knew they would be fine. Yeah, it was safe to say that they were indeed _close._

Michael was a natural, but any other little trick he knew was something he'd been taught by Ryan. Any fear that tried kicking into Michael's system whenever he swore he saw his life flash before his eyes had been soothed away by Ryan. Any ruthless yet well thought out idea that crossed his mind was thanks to Ryan. _Ryan_... the man who wore the black skull mask with his face painted underneath and liked to remain silent while he made his kills because nothing was scarier than a silent murderer.

But that same man was now saying he was retiring? Michael would have seen it coming if it had been Ray, but _Ryan_? Okay, so sure Ryan was also the complete opposite of himself when he wasn't wearing the mask, yet this still seemed to baffle Michael.

The prolonged silence that had fallen upon them had Michael shaking his head and saying, with squinted eyes, “First step in starting over is getting the fuck out and away from Los Santos. _You're_ not doing that; you're just moving to a different apartment complex.”

Ryan nodded. “You're moving, too.”

“But I'm still going to be apart of the crew, so what the fuck's your point?”

“What's _yours_?”

Michael's lips set into a straight line as his expression turned colder than it already was. Ryan didn't flinch, though, like he was sure he wanted him to.

“I just _told_ you that the first step is getting out of the city. _Why_ are you staying, then?” Michael asked through gritted teeth.

“After living here for several years, it's kind of hard not to,” Ryan averted his eyes before he could say the next thing, “And just because I won't be working with any of you anymore doesn't mean I want to lose touch... especially with you.”

Michael felt it, the warmth that found its way into his chest at the sound of those words, the ones he'd been hoping to hear. Ryan had never lied to him, but Michael knew keeping in touch wasn't going to be as simple as Ryan was making it sound.

“You'll say that now and yeah, maybe we'll still talk for a month or more, but then what, Ryan? What happens when we both get to god damn busy to check our phones or we forget to call back? _Hmm_? What happens when we make plans to see each other but then something happens at the last minute? What happens when things _keep_ happening at the last minute until we finally realize we shouldn't bother anymore?” Michael was practically growling those words and Ryan wondered if he realized his eyes had been slowly watering the entire time he'd been talking.

“That won't happen,” Ryan responded after a moment.

Michael laughed, loud and bitter, no trace of any actual joy in it. Ryan looked up time to see the tear that managed to roll down his face and it dawned on him that Michael really didn't realize he was crying.

“Hey,” Ryan hurried over to him even though Michael started to back away.

Seeing that he was about to get cornered, Michael held his hands up and shouted, “Don't you _fucking_ touch me!” Ryan halted in his tracks then and there, looking like a small child who'd just been scolded terribly by their parent. Michael felt his lower lip quiver and he bit down on it to stop it.

“You won't lose me,” Ryan tried, barely whispering.

Michael inhaled sharply in hopes that he could steady himself. “I already did,” he stated blandly and much to his surprise, his voice didn't waver.

“Stop, Michael,” Ryan begged. “Don't talk like that, not to me.”

“I don't want you to contact me after you leave tomorrow, because I know it won't last and I just don't want to deal with that happening.”

“So you just want me to say goodbye now and have it be over with?” Ryan asked in disbelief. Michael nodded. “I _can't_ do that, Michael.”

“Sure you can-”

“No, I _can't_.”

“Ryan.”

“Michael.”

Michael raised an eyebrow as if to challenge Ryan, but Ryan wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to allow his last interaction with Michael to be an argument.

“You mean a lot to me,” he confessed and his heart picked up its pace at the sight of Michael's expression softening, “Saying goodbye to you isn't like saying goodbye to everyone else.” And there it was, another stubborn tear that escaped. This time, however, Ryan raised a hand to Michael's face and gently wiped it away with his thumb. Michael remained silent, even when he saw Ryan's eyes shifted down to his lips. After taking a deep breath, Ryan began to lean in, though he stopped when he noticed Michael turn his head to the side.

“Bye Ryan,” Michael said softly before walking around the man and rushing toward the door. Ryan turned around and only managed to catch a glimpse of Michael. And then door slammed shut.

Michael disappeared that night and the next morning, ignoring everyone's calls and messages asking him where he was. He didn't return until next evening, until after Ryan was long gone, and Geoff wanted to yell at him about how he shouldn't just go out like that without letting everyone know he was at least okay, but he knew why Michael had done it.

That's why no one spoke about Ryan. Well, around Michael they didn't, because although Michael acted as he always did, everyone saw the twinge that flashed in his eyes every time he mirrored one of Ryan's old tactics. They also noticed the times where Michael would stare off into the distance with a blank expression and they just _knew_ what he was thinking about, but he would perk up right after and start talking about absolutely _everything_ else.

The day he moved out into his new apartment, Gavin had stayed with him most of the first night since Michael had decided that the best way to celebrate was to drink his way through a little too many new bottles and Gavin just wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

At about two in the morning, Michael found himself sprawled out across his couch while Gavin sat on the sofa.

“I miss 'im,” came the tired mumble. Gavin tilted his head in confusion, but he had heard it loud and clear. He waited to see if Michael would say more. It was a while when Gavin noticed the soft snores coming from him.

Gavin smiled sadly and stood up to walk into Michael's bedroom and find a blanket he could cover him with. He returned mere moments later and thought about taking Michael's brown leather jacket off him to ensure he'd be more comfortable, but he also didn't want to disturb him and accidentally wake him up. After carefully placing the blanket over Michael, Gavin bent down next to him to tell him goodnight.

“G'night, Ryan,” Michael slurred and Gavin, already shocked that Michael actually responded, didn't have the heart to correct him. The Brit left after that, blissfully unaware of the figure hiding within the shadows of the open hallway closet.

Ryan had always been such a silent bastard when out on a job, and he was great enough at it that he even succeeded in tricking the guys at times. It was how he broke himself into Michael's apartment without Gavin, who was pretty much sober, noticing anything amiss. Ryan understood that breaking into Michael's place was the worst possible thing he could probably do, especially after the last time they saw each other, but that was also why he figured it was the only option he had. A part of him just wanted to see, as well, if he could still break into somewhere without being caught.

With Gavin gone, Ryan stepped out of his hiding spot and walked into the living room. He stood in front of Michael for a bit, knowing he definitely wasn't going to wake him up, and so he gently began to lift him up into his arms. Michael seemed lifeless and limp as Ryan carried him toward the bedroom and if it weren't for his stomach moving up and down from his breathing, Ryan might have worried. Ryan set him down on the bed and proceeded to taking his shoes off before carefully positioning him and his head in case he became sick in the middle of the night. Michael looked so at peace that it made Ryan realize just how tired he was himself – his eyelids getting heavy.

That's also when he remembered the time Michael first mentioned getting his own apartment.

“ _It can sort of be a place where we can just... hang out alone without anyone walking in on us,” Michael said with a shrug. The corners of Ryan's lips rose, because Michael wasn't one to ever be embarrassed, but there was certainly a hint of it there._

“ _And you can just let yourself in whenever you want,” Michael added quickly, a smirk forming._

Well, Ryan was sure that didn't apply anymore, yet he still had allowed himself in. But he wasn't going to make a habit out of it, that he was certain of. Michael deserved to find someone else, someone who wouldn't let him down. Ryan just knew he couldn't be that someone anymore, but he also couldn't find it within him to let go completely yet.

Michael had already given his “goodbye”. Twice, technically, if Ryan counted that little “goodnight” Michael had let slip out with Gavin. It was now Ryan's turn.

He closed his eyes momentarily as he allowed it all to come back – every talk, every late night, every lesson, every job, every close call, every kiss, and just every moment he had shared with Michael since the first day they were introduced. And he smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at Michael again.

“ _What, do you two losers have some sort of team name now?” Geoff jokingly asked after watching Michael and Ryan celebrate another win they scored together. Ryan raised an eyebrow questioningly and Michael clapped his hands once loudly._

“ _Team Crazy Mad!” He threw his arms up, obviously proud of himself for coming up with that and Ryan couldn't help but agree with it, because seeing that look on Michael's face was one of the most adorable things he'd ever seen._

_Ryan looked at Geoff and nodded toward Michael, “You heard him. We're team Crazy Mad. It's official.”_

“ _Hmm, well, can't say it doesn't suit you both,” Geoff told them._

Ryan took a step back and sighed. He couldn't stay there any longer and he was already hating the fact that he was there at all. It would be best if he just left. With one last glance at Michael, he got himself to smile some more.

“Goodnight, Michael.”

 


End file.
